


Sleepy

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Sleeping Together, chatfic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Some soft sleepy Zop to get you through these trying times.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Sleepy

Grizzop is usually so full of energy, even when he's finished a hunt, there's still adrenaline and blood pumping through him. Wilde doesn't see him like this often, utterly drained, and it's enough to make him put down his pen.

"Wotcher Wilde," Grizzop doesn't even catch his eye. "Going to bed."

"I'll come with you," Wilde says, and Grizzop just gives a little shrug. That's the biggest indication that Grizzop is bone deep exhausted, he doesn't even react that Wilde is offering to rest.

They get to the bedroom and Grizzop is fumbling with the straps on his breastplate. Wilde tsks behind his teeth and undoes the buckles for him, deft fingers knowing exactly the releases now, after so many weeks together. Grizzop 's ears are drooping with exhaustion but they flick a little at that, and his head tilts towards the movement of Wilde's hands. Wilde smiles to himself and smooths one hand, quickly, over an ear, seeing Grizzop's eyelids droop at the touch.

He's good at getting Grizzop out of his clothes and before long he's naked. Wilde lets him settle himself in the covers as he strips himself, wondering if Grizzop will be asleep before he can get in beside him, but when he's naked he looks up to see Grizzop simply watching him, eyelids heavy, one arm flung up behind his head.

Wilde crawls in beside him and Grizzop snuggles in, tucking his head under Wilde's chin and letting out a long, soft, breath. Wilde strokes down his ears, cups his head and kisses his forehead, his other hand running down the length of Grizzop's spine, feeling the muscles in his back unclench one by one.

"Rough night?" he murmurs, still mouthing at the top of Grizzop's head.

"'Mmm just tired, Wilde," he whispers back. Wilde's fingers brush back and forth on the back of Grizzop's skull and sucks in a breath that is full of Grizzop's scent.

"Sleep," he says. "I've got you."


End file.
